Remember When
by hurufve
Summary: [EDISI REVISI/ GANTI ENDING WKWK LOL] "Sebelumnya.. apa kau mengingat itu semua?"/".. 2 Februari 2013?"/"Itu sangat manis.". A ChanKai Fanfiction. seme!Chan. Buat yang udah pernah review, mind to review again? USE GUEST ACCOUNT! RnR?


Kim Jongin memasang senyumnya yang paling manis.

Matanya menatap dalam manik di hadapannya. Peluh perlahan menetes mengaliri pelipisnya. Bukan karena teriknya matahari, namun karena tubuhnya yang tak bisa mengontrol dengan baik degup jantungnya. Angin terus berhembus, membuat rambutnya perlahan menjadi berantakan. Namun Jongin mengabaikannya, objek yang ditatapnya masih lebih penting saat ini.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam. Hanya membalas senyum Jongin dengan senyum tipisnya. Entah sudah berapa menit mereka berbincang mata seperti ini. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, apalagi memulai pembicaraan.

"Chanyeol, aku.."

.

.

.

Remember When...

A ChanKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Park Chanyeol, and Kim Jongin as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Saat itu hujan turun deras. Aku sedang berdiri sendiri di depan pintu gerbang. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan pulang. Udara begitu dingin. Kemejaku sudah basah oleh hujan yang memantul dari aspal. Berteduh adalah hal yang sia-sia saat itu. Angin berhembus kencang. Membuat air hujan yang harusnya mengalir ke bawah, malah terbang mengikuti arah angin.

Kursi di sana sudah penuh oleh adik kelas yang menunggu jemputan. Membuatku terpaksa berdiri dalam diam tanpa teman. Mataku hanya memandang derasnya hujan, sembari berpikir bagaimana cara untuk pulang. Tapi nihil, semuanya sia-sia.

Lalu kau datang. Secara tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingku. Membuatku terlihat tidak sendiri. Tidak kesepian.

"Hujannya deras sekali."

Waktu itu aku hanya diam. Aku bukan orang yang mudah berinteraksi dengan orang baru. Saat itu aku belum mengenalmu. Dan ibuku pernah menyuruhku untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Kau masih bersikeras untuk mengajakku berbicara. Dapat kulihat dari ekor mataku, kau menatapku, seolah menyuruhku untuk membalas tatapanmu. Tapi aku orang yang keras kepala. Aku tetap memandang hujan, bersikap seolah kau tidak ada di sana. "Tidak."

Kau hanya menggumam pelan, lalu mengikutiku memandang hujan. Kau hanya diam saat itu, aku berpikir mungkin kau sudah menyerah untuk berbicara padaku.

15 menit.

Kita hanya berdiri dalam diam selama itu. Memandang hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti turun. Aku bisa mendengar kau mendesah pelan, lalu kembali menoleh menatapku. "Kau bawa payung?"

"Menurutmu?" Cuek. Satu kata yang tergambar dalam jawabanku saat itu.

Aku bisa mendengar kau mendecakkan lidahmu. Kau terlihat begitu kesal. Entah pada hujan, atau padaku. Aku hanya diam. Terlalu malas menanggapi gerak-gerikmu.

"Kau masih ingin terus berdiri di sini?"

"Menurutmu?" Kali ini aku menoleh, membalas tatapanmu padaku. Sudah sangat jelas bila aku akan menunggu hujan reda.

"Hujan tidak akan berhenti. Kau yakin?"

"Tentu." Lalu aku kembali memalingkan wajahku, kembali memandang hujan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Kau kembali berdecak, lalu melepas tas sekolahmu, mengamankan buku-buku yang kau rasa penting ke dalam map.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku tidak tau mengapa, tapi aku sunggih ingin bertanya saai itu.

"Bersiap menerobos hujan. Mau ikut?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Melihat bagaimana derasnya sekarang, hujan sepertinya memang akan baru berhenti ketika matahari terbenam nanti. Sedangkan sekarang baru jam 2 siang, terlalu lama jika harus menunggu jam 5 sore. Halte hanya berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari sini, tidak akan terlalu basah jika berlari. Lagipula, kemeja juga sudah basah. Sia-sia saja kalau menunggu hujan reda. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, persiapkan tasmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk, menuruti perintahmu. Aku melepas tasku, lalu memasang jas hujan milik tasku (read : tas pal*zzo).

"Kalau kau punya itu, kenapa harus berpikir panjang tadi?"

Aku hanya diam, cuek. Mengabaikan suaramu yang sepertinya kembali mengajakku berbicara.

"Ayo!"

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu ikut berlari menyusulmu. Mensejajarkan langkahku denganmu. Berlari bersama, menuju halte terdekat dengan sekolah kita.

"Aish. Dingin sekali."

Sesampainya di halte, itulah kata yang kau lontarkan pertama kali. Tubuhmu basah kuyup, begitu pula denganku. Aku pikir kita tidak akan sebasah ini. Tapi aku salah. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan punggungku yang tertutup tas ikut menjadi basah.

"Kau mau naik bus nomor berapa?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, menatapmu. "14287"

"Sudah berangkat 5 menit yang lalu. Kau harus menunggu 25 menit lagi."

Aku mendesah pelan, lalu duduk di kursi halte yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Hanya ada seorang nenek renta di ujung kanan, serta seorang bapak-bapak yang tengah merokok di ujung kiri.

"Busku juga masih 20 menit lagi." Kau mendudukkan diri di sampingku -30 sentimeter di sebelahku. Kau melepas tasmu, lalu mengecek bagaimana isinya.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku, lalu kembali memandang hujan. Hujan mulai reda. Tidak sederas tadi. Angin tidak lagi berhembus kencang. Udara tidak sedingin tadi.

"Sial. Tahu begini, kita menunggu di sekolah saja."

Lagi-lagi,aku hanya diam. Mengabaikan omelanmu terhadap hujan. Terus memandang jalanan yang perlahan menjadi terang.

"Aish. Bahkan sekarang sudah tidak mendung. Aku menyesal."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. "Ini semua salahmu."

Kau memandangku protes. "Tentu saja tidak. Salahmu sendiri mau ikut denganku."

"Tapi kau yang mengajakku!" Aku tetap keras kepala.

"Sudah, diamlah. Kita semua salah di sini."

Setelah itu, kita hanya diam. Kau tidak lagi mengomel pada hujan. Aku tidak lagi ribut menyalahkanmu. Hujan sudah reda. Matahari mulai bersinar walau hanya beberapa berkas. Waktu berlalu 20 menit. Itu berarti busmu akan datang. Dan benar saja, busmu sudah berhenti di depan halte.

Kau berdiri, kembali memakai tas punggungmu, lalu menoleh untuk menatapku. "Aku duluan."

Aku hanya menggumam pelan, lalu mengangguk. Entah mengapa, mataku terus memandang kepergianmu. Membuatku tahu bagaimana kau berlari ke pintu bus, lalu berjalan masuk. Kau menaiki tangga di pintu masuk, dan berhenti di anak tangga ke 2. Kau berbalik, lalu menatapku, melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku membalas lambaian tanganmu, serta seulas senyum tipis yang ikut kau layangkan padaku.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Aku hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalaku sembari terus melambaikan tangan. Lalu kau kembali berbalik, berjalan masuk ke bus. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menatap dunia yang sekarang telah terang. Namun suaramu kembali menggangguku, membuatku terpaksa mengalihkan kepalaku ke arah bus lagi.

"HEI! AKU CHANYEOL!"

Aku hanya menatap wajahmu yang menyembul keluar dari jendela bus. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirku saat itu. "AKU JONGIN!"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirmya kalimatku, busmu melaju. Meninggalkan kenangan pertama kita di sana, bersama dengan sisa-sia bau hujan, serta pelangi yang melengkung indah di langit.

.

.

Remember when..

.

.

Saat itu matahari bersinar terik. Aku sedang berdiri sendiri di depan pintu laboratorium IT. Berniat mencari sepatuku yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Udara begitu gerah. Cahaya matahari yang memantul dari jalan begitu menyilaukan mata. Jalan terlihat panas sekali. Membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk berlari kembali ke kelas –yang mana mengharuskanku menyebrangi lapangan sekolah yang begitu lebar.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari siapapun yang bisa kumintai tolong. Tapi nihil, semua siswa sudah masuk kelas. Salahkan saja remedial yang membuatku harus mengerjakannya sepanjang jam istirahat.

Lalu kau datang. Berjalan pelan ke arahku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, memandang wajahmu yang tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tanganku padamu. "Hai, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak masuk kelas?"

Aku menggeleng. "Sepatuku hilang."

Kau tertawa pelan. Terdengar renyah, seperti wafer. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku mengendikkan bahuku. "Mana kutahu." Aku mendesah pelan. "Kalau kau hanya ingin menertawakanku, pergi saja."

"Aigoo aigoo. Mudah marah eh?" Kau kembali terkekeh, lalu mengacak rambutku yang tertata rapi. "Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa?"

"Membantuku, tentu saja."

"Dengan?"

"Mencari sepatuku."

Kau terlijat ragu, lalu melihat arlojimu. Mencari tahu jam berapa saat itu. "Akan terlalu lama, Jongin." Kau kembali menatapku. "Kau bisa ketinggalan pelajaran."

Aku mendesah pelan. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kau terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil menatapku. "Kembali saja ke kelas, gurumu pasti mengerti."

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu?"

"Jalannya panas, Yeol. Aku tidak kuat kalau harus berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki."

Kau membulatkan bibirmu. "Kugendong saja, bagaimana?"

"Kau gila?" Aku mengalihkan wajahku. "Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu, gunakan saja sandalku."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, lalu menunduk, memandang sandal yang telah lepas dari kakimu. "Kau pakai sandal?"

Kau mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kakiku sakit setelah latihan menari kemarin, jadi aku memakai sandal."

"Tapi bagaimana caramu kembali ke kelas?"

"Aku bisa berlari cepat."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, ragu. "Tidak, kau tidak bisa."

"Aku bisa. Jangan meremehkanku."

"Tidak." Aku menolak untuk memakai sandalmu. "Pakai saja kembali."

Keningmu mengerut tidak setuju. "Pakai saja, Jong. Aku tidak apa."

"Tidak."

"Pakai, Jong."

"Tidak."

"Pakai dan cepat kembali, Jongin."

"Tidak."

"Pakai, Kim Jongin."

"Tidak, Chanyeol! Lagipula kakimu sakit, kau tidak mungkin bisa berlari!" Aku meninggikan nada suaraku saat itu. Aku marah. Kau terlalu baik hati saat itu. Membuatku terlihat tidak baik bagimu.

Aku bisa melihat seulas senyum di bibirmu saat itu, entah apa artinya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Keningku kembali berkerut, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, bilang saja. Kau mengkhawatirkanku 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Chanyeol?"

Kau hanya tertawa pelan, lalu membungkuk, mengambil sisi kanan sandalmu dan memakainya. "Kakiku yang sakit hanya yang kanan, pakai saja yang kiri."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, diamlah. Ini yang paling adil, oke? Aku bisa berlari, dan kau juga."

"Tapi-"

"Ssshh.. Apa aku perlu memakaikannya padamu?"

"Tidak." Aku cepat-cepat memakai sisi kiri sandalmu. "Terima kasih."

Kau hanya balas tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengulurkan tangan kananmu padaku.

"Apa?"

"Mari berlari bersama!"

Kau tersenyum, akupun begitu. Aku meraih tanganmu, manggandengnya, menyatukan jari-jari kita. "Kau yakin, Chanyeol?"

"Tentu."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirmya suaramu yang terdengar begitu mantap itu, kita mulai berlari. Menerjang panasnya batako yang menjadi jalan kita menuju gedung kelas. Sama-sama merasakan perih di kaki kita. Kau di kiri, dan aku di kanan. Meninggalkan kenangan kita di sana, dengan bertautnya jemari kita, dan telanjangnya sebelah kaki kita.

.

.

Remember when..

.

.

Saat itu salju turun perlahan. Memenuhi jalanan dengan kristal putihnya. Aku sedang berada di kamarmu. Memenuhi undanganmu untuk bermain bersama. Udara begitu menusuk tulang. Pengahangat di kamarmu seolah tidak berfungsi. Membuatku naik ke ranjang dan meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalmu.

"Dingin sekali ya?" Aku bisa mendengar kau tertawa pelan setelah itu. Aku menyembulkan kepalaku. Memandang tanganmu yang meletakkan 2 cangkir coklat panas yang masih mengepul –yang tercium begitu nikmat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hidup di sini selama ini, Yeol?"

Kau hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu pergi meninggalkanku kembali ke dapur yang hanya berjarak 5 meter dari ranjangmu. Membuatku kembali menyembunyikan kepalaku di dalam selimut. "Bukankah aku keren?"

Mungkin kau tidak mendengarnya, tapi aku menggerutu saat itu. Aku tidak suka kau yang memuji dirimu sendiri. Itu sangat menyebalkan, asal kau tahu. Tapi, hal itu memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Kau memang keren –sangat keren. Dengan usiamu yang masih belia seperti itu, kau bisa hidup sendiri. Tinggal sendiri di apartemen kecil ini. Apalagi membayar uang sewa yang tergolong cukup tinggi untuk anak seumuran kita, dengan uang jerih payahmu sendiri.

"Kau mau ke universitas mana?"

"Universitas Seoul, kau?"

"Aku ke Incheon saja. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah."

Aku terdiam. Kalau begitu, kita akan berpisah nantinya. Aku tidak mau. Hari-hariku pasti hitam putih tanpamu. Monoton. Membosankan. "Aku ikut denganmu saja kalau begitu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Aku bisa mendengar kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutmu. "Kau harus punya nilai yang tinggi untuk masuk ke sana."

Aku menggerutu. "Jadi, kau meremehkan nilaiku?"

"_Well_," Aku bisa merasakan kau duduk di sisi ranjang. "Menurutmu?" Kau menyibakkan selimutku. Membuatku bisa melihat wajahmu yang menyebalkan. Aku merengut, dan kau hanya tersenyum padaku. "Jangan seperti itu. Kau ini laki-laki, Jong."

Aku hanya menggumam pelan sebelum mengubah ekspresiku, mengikuti perintahmu. Tanganku bergerak untuk menarik tubuhmu mendekat padaku, membaringkannya tepat di sebelahku. "Hangatkan aku. Disini dingin sekali."

Kau tertawa pelan. Lalu bergerak memelukku. Menghangatkanku. Dengan deruan nafas hangatmu yang berhembus di atas kepalaku. "Seperti ini?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Memejamkan mataku. Menikmati setiap kehangatan yang kau tawarkan padaku. Menenggelamkan kepalaku semakin dalam ke dalam dadamu. Aku bisa merasakan tangan besarmu mengelus kepalaku. Lembut, Penuh dengan kasih sayang. "Aku ke sini untuk bermain, Yeol."

"Bermain?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Hn."

"Baiklah, kau ingin bermain apa?"

Aku membuka mataku. Lalu mendongak, menatapmu yang menunduk memandangku. "UNO?"

"UNO?" Aku bisa merasakan pelukanmu menjadi semakin erat. "Aku tidak mau, membosankan."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau.." Senyum nakal entah mengapa terukir di bibirmu. ".. sebuah permainan yang bisa membuatmu lebih hangat dari ini?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, bingung. "Ada permainan seperti itu?"

"Tentu." Kau tersenyum, lalu beranjak bangun dari posisimu.

Aku menahan lenganmu, membuat tubuhmu gagal bangun dari posisimu. "Mau kemana?"

"Kau ingin bermain tidak?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian melepaskanmu. Tidak rela sekali rasanya. Aku butuh kehangatanmu lagi.

Kupikir kau beranjak bangun untuk membongkar isi lemarimu . Kupikir kau beranjak bangun untuk mengambil alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk permainan kita. Tapi aku salah. Kau melepas bajumu, entah apa maksudmu saat itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeol?"

"Bersiap untuk bermain. Mau ikut?"

Entah mengapa aku merasa _de javu._ Namun kuabaikan perasaan itu. Aku berpikir sejenak. Hari ini dingin sekali. Tidak mungkin aku bermain tanpa memakai baju. "Tidak. Kau tidak ingat kalau aku kedinginan?"

"Permainan ini akan membuatmu hangat." Kau kemabali menaiki ranjang. Memosisikan tubuhmu di atas tubuhku, bertumpu pada lutut dan sikumu. Membuat wajahmu begitu dekat. Membuat hangat nafasmu menerpa wajahku. "Atau aku saja yang melepas bajumu?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, kau sudah melucuti bajuku. Membuat kulitku bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit hangatmu. "Yeol."

"Hn?"

"Ini seperti yang terjadi dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi? Mimpi basah maksudmu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku hanya takut. Kata mereka, rasanya seperti dikuliti ketika lubangmu dimasuki untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini tidak akan sakit."

Kau tersenyum, akupun begitu. Kau benar. Rasanya pasti tidak akan sakit, asal kau yang melakukannya. "Kau yakin, Chanyeol?."

"Tentu."

Bersamaan dengan kecupan lembut yang kau berikan di atas keningku, kita mulai bermain. Saling menghangatkan tubuh satu sama lain dengan sentuhan. Saling memanjakan satu sama lain dengan kecupan. Leherku mendadak penuh dengan bercak merah. Rumahmu mendadak penuh dengan desahan. Suhu ruangan tiba-tiba terasa hangat.

Aku menyukainya.

Sungguh.

.

.

Remember when..

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku.." Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang. "..ingin berbicara denganmu."

Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Sebelumnya.. apa kau mengingat itu semua?"

"Itu?." Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Itu apa?"

"Semuanya."

"Maksudmu.."

"..12 Oktober 2012?/12 Oktober 2012" Ucap keduanya berbarengan. Chanyeol tersenyum manis, Jonginpun begitu. Keduanya saling menatap untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya memutus kontak mereka dan memilih untuk memandang beberapa helai daun yang jatuh tertiup angin.

"Pertemuan pertama kita." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Kau terlihat menyebalkan sekali waktu itu."

Jongin hanya tertawa. Matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. "Aku hanya tidak suka berbicara dengan orang asing, Yeol."

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah keesokan harinya."

"Benarkah?"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Entah mengapa, semua terasa begitu lucu. Masa lalu mereka. Masa SMA mereka.

"Lalu apa kau ingat.." Jongin menjeda kalimatnya. ".. 2 Februari 2013?"

"Maksudmu.. sandal?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Itu sangat manis."

"Kau benar." Senyum terpatri di bibir Chanyeol. "Kakiku rasanya seperti dipanggang."

Jongin kembali tertawa. "Kau berlebihan, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu kenyataan, Jongin."

Jongin menghentikan tawanya. Kembali memasang senyumnya yang manis. "Bagaimana dengan 3 November 2013?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah terjadi hari itu. "Kalau tidak salah.. itu sex pertama kita bukan?"

"Kau benar." Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatnya."

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan melupakan itu semua, Jongin."

"..."

"..."

"Itu dia, Chanyeol. Aku.."

"Apa?"

".._well,_" Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang. "Sebelumnya, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"..."

"..."

"Tentu. Apa itu?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu tanggal berapa hari ini?"

"2 November 2019" Entah mengapa, suara Chanyeol memelan.

"Kau benar." Jongin masih menunduk. Ia kembali memasang senyumnya. Hanya saja, lebih tipis dari sebelumnya. "Sudah 7 tahun.."

"..."

".. lama sekali bukan?"

"..."

"Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol. Aku.."

"Tidak ingin melihatku lagi?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap manik Chanyeol yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata. "Bu- bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin.."

"..."

".. selalu bersamamu 24 jam sehari"

"..."

"Aku ingin selalu makan makanan yang sama denganmu. Aku ingin menonton acara televisi yang sama denganmu. Aku ingin terus memelukmu ketika malam datang. Aku ingin memasangkan dasi di lehermu setiap pagi. Aku ingin- "

GREP

Dalam sekali hentakan, Chanyeol memleuk tubuh Jongin. Membuat mata Jongin terbelalak kaget. Membuat kata yang seolah tiada putusnya menggantung begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku."

Jongin bisa merasakan hatinya berdesir perih ketika mendengarkata itu. "Tapi, Yeol aku-"

"Sshh.." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jong."

Jongin hanya diam. Membiarkan pemudanya melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. Pikirannya masih kacau, apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan dan lakukan sama sekali tidak sinkron.

Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, membungkuk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin, "Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu, Jongin." Kemudian mengecup pelan kening kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu?"

"..."

".. aku sudah berencana melamarmu bulan depan."

"..."

"Tapi kau terburu-buru sekali. Sudah tak sabar ingin membuat anak denganku ya?"

Wajah Jongin mendadak memerah. "Te- tentu saja tidak. Lagipula, kita sudah pernah melakukan sex.'

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali mengacak surai Jongin. "Kita tidak akan pakai kondom lagi mulai besok."

Jongin memasang wajah bingungnya. Keningnya berkerut. Ada perempatan yang terbentuk di sana. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita akan menikah.."

"..."

".. nanti malam."

Bersamaan dengan bengan berakhirnya bisikan pelan itu, semuanya berakhir. Status mereka berakhir, terganti oleh status hubungan yang sakral. Chanyeol tersenyum, Jonginpun begitu. Dunia mendadak terasa begitu indah. Dan mereka menyukainya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

1st a/n :

kok nggak greget ya? u.u

betek deh -_- btw, gue betek banget nih malming

gue kayaknya bakal begadang deh -_- cuma buat nulis format yang menurut gue nggak terlalu penting -_-

Aish. betek banget u.u anybody.. please kill me T_T

review ya? meski nih fic aneh baget wkwk

udah ah, gue sibuk. bubay :3

2nd a/n:

wkwk~ gimana revisinya? lol

jiwa fluff gue kumat lagi nih wkwk~

RnR? :3

**Satnite, November 1st 2014**

**Dear 14287,**

**I will forget you, dear.**


End file.
